Gin
|image= |jname=ギン |rname=''Gin'' |ename=Gin (Viz); Ghin (4Kids, FUNimation) |first=Chapter 44; Episode 21 |affltion=Krieg Pirates |ocupation=Combat Commander |epithet= }} |jva=Kenichi Ono |eva= }} :The subject of this article is sometimes called "Ghin". was the combat commander of the Krieg Pirates. Appearance Gin is an average height and relatively thin man with short, scruffy hair, a scruffy beard and a slight mustache. He has dark circles under his eyes, as though he lacked sleep. Gin wears an open gray jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, gray pants matching with his jacket, a gray headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear. While posing as Krieg, Gin wore a black jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape. Personality Gin is fiercely loyal to Don Krieg, carrying out whatever orders he may be given from him no matter how inhumanly brutal or ruthless without protest or hesitation, thus earning himself the alias of "Gin the Demon Man." This is partly due to a great fear of Krieg, which is evidenced when he obeys his orders to throw away his gas mask and breathe the deadly MH5 poison gas because he fears Krieg's wrath for disobeying more than death itself. However, unlike Krieg, Gin has some sense of honor inside him, being unable to bring himself to kill Sanji, the very first person to ever show him kindness (by saving him from starvation). Abilities and Powers Gin has no named attacks, but is a skilled warrior, a match for even a skilled martial artist like Sanji (although Sanji was severely injured during their fight due to the beating he received from Pearl). His first impression on the Baratie cooks were due to being starved and weakened, that they believed him to be a mere lower-ranking subordinate, until he revealed his true strength later in battle, which led to the surprise of many. Gin was a man who was captured by Marines upon his first appearance, but after being starved to near death and 3 days of holding in a prison cell upon Fullbody's ship was still able to escape and hold off 7 of Fullbody's men. He was also able to pin down Red Leg Zeff, a legendary pirate who still maintained much of his strength, and broke his peg leg. Weapons Gin also seems to be proficient with firearms, as he shot Lines from the back with a flintlock from a certain distance, and held a shotgun at Zeff while taking him hostage. However his weapon of choice is a pair of tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls the size of cannonballs. Combined with his own abilities, Gin is a very deadly opponent when using these, and can smash Pearl's iron shields with a single blow, while moving so quickly that it took Pearl by surprise. This is a testament of his Super-Human Strength, as even Sanji couldn't make a scratch on those shields. History Past The only known history on Gin is that he was present for Don Krieg's voyage to the Grand Line. After seven days in stormy weather Krieg's fleet came across the Shichibukai, Dracule Mihawk. To the horror of Gin, Mihawk quickly destroyed Krieg's fleet with ease leaving only their flagship to escape, due to a storm. This incident left a scarring image in Gin's memory, as he lost his comrades.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 48 and Episode 23, Gin reveals the fate of Krieg's fleet. While retreating from the Grand Line Gin left the fleet disguised as Krieg in order to draw Fullbody away. He was eventually captured and was a prisoner aboard Fullbody's ship when it docked at the Baratie. Baratie Arc After being starved for three days on board of the Marine ship, Gin defeated the seven guards and even killed Seaman First Class Lines by shooting him in the back. Then, walking into Baratie, where the prison ship so happened to be docked, Gin demanded food, only to be beaten and thrown out by Patty for not having any money. However, Gin is given a plate of food by Sanji for free when he is starving on the Baratie. When Don Krieg's forces come to take over the Baratie, Gin is ordered to kill Sanji. Gin, a person who had tortured and killed countless others with his weighted tonfas, could not bring himself to kill Sanji (Sanji is the only person to ever treat Gin to an act of kindness). For this, Gin is punished by Don Krieg, who orders him to drop his gas mask while he releases the deadly poison MH5. Despite this brush with death, Gin survives. He then carries away the defeated Don Krieg (along with the rest of the crew) in a small boat. Major Battles * Krieg Pirates vs. Dracule Mihawk * Gin vs. Sanji Translation and Dub Issues The Japanese word "gin" (銀), pronounced with a hard "g", literally means "silver", but an "h" was added to the spelling in the English dub to avoid confusing the name with the liquor drink. Gin's status within the crew is .One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 7 Chapter 59 and Episode 27, However, due to some mistranslations and confusion, he has been mislabeled as a First Mate. Related Articles * Baratie Arc * Don Krieg * Sanji References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Krieg Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Antagonists Category:East Blue Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists